Ted Cruz
Political positions: Economic: Lean left Social: lean left Position: N/A Joined: beta Party: Republicans Section 1 Ted Cruz joined the game in open beta. He choose Florida as his state and joined the Republicans. He ran for House and won. He was a rep for 4 terms. He then ran for Senate 1 and won. He was the Incumbent senator for 8 terms beating off all of his opponents. Then he lost his seat. He was state party treasurer but after getting in a fight with the current governor and national party treasurer Ron desantis he left and went to Nevada. He ran for House and won 5 terms, then ran for Senate and won 6 Terms. After losing he moved again to Texas. In Texas he took Senate seat 2 for 6-8 terms beating off all his opponents But then he was beat by Grant in a vote Ted Cruz- 49.2% Grant- 50.8% He then ran for Governor and won 2 terms.He was state party chair 2-3 terms and was appointed Treasurer. Section 2 He lead a coup against the Republican party to make George H.W Bush chairman. They won and took the party. Bush made him deputy chair and Henry long treasurer. They made a new server for there supporters after being kicked by ames and Kennedy who decided to use state party funds until they could take chair back. In the time Ted took all the money in a tactic to make ames negotiate and let them back in, make bush deputy chair and go from there. But after being stubborn ames said no. So he kept the 100 million. Giving 50 to bush and spending the rest. Bush then payed back ames left them to rejoin ames. Ames retook chair and let them back in if they kissed his ass. Ted rejoined earning money to pay them back. section 3 Ted then left the Republicans and joined the dems. By which point the game was reset to closed beta. He joined Texas as the first dem and ran for governor and won. Drew laton joined to. Then polk shelton ran and beat cruz. Cruz ran for Senate and won until he left the game. He focused on the new game Realpolitik. He was Nancy Pelosi holding vice chair and other positions. After everything happened in the game and he became president there were wars bla bla bla and bugs. Bla bla bla he left the game and rejoined battle for the hill. Realpolitik broke and everybody left. He ran for Texas House and won for 3 terms. He served as speaker of the house. Then he left Texas and moved to California changeing his political positions. He ran for Senate seat 2 and won. He also won Democrat party state chair. He then ran for governor and won changeing state positions, He then Couped the dems. After Higgins took back chair he left and Rejoined the Republicans. He attempted a coup but it failed. He is known as a couper and can't be trusted. He is rumored to be able Maccaez. That's the story. Remember DO NOT TRUST HIM!. He returned briefly in f